Blackest Heart
by Yumiii
Summary: Remake of the scene when Zero bit Kaname. Shounen-ai if you wish to see it so. We are in need for more KanameXZero fics... cough. One-shot


This is a random one-shot, remake of the scene where Zero bit Kaname. Not much pre or post plot to this. And no, there will be no sequel.

Inspired little by the (old) song 'Black Black Heart' by David Usher. I know it's a reaaally old song, but it's still good :3 Anywho, this fic is pretty far from my usual XD There's no evidence for anything yaoi. Imagine it if you wish. I know there's a huuge demand for Kaname and Zero yaoi fics XD I agree. there's too little. Many people have requested I do more... well I'll try to satisfy our silly greed for it XD Try. Alright get on with the story. I expect a **review** for this! Or else I'll smack your bottoms.

* * *

**Blackest Heart

* * *

**Nobody forgave him. Nothing can, and nothing will. Even the winter winds brushed against his skin like scalpel blades. The rain was offering no condolence either. It was cold enough to have hailing fall and annoy him. Although it was not actually snow, it still reminded him about the unsightly past. So the darn tree was being unfair as well? Not shielding him the least bit…

Lilac eyes stared at the silver gun dangling right in front of him. The only thing keeping it from falling were two restless fingers gripping the chain connecting to the heel of his gun.

He had been sitting under the tree for the past half hour, partially spacing out. He started thinking of random things, like how he first got to know Yuuki. The very first look she gave him when they first met. It was a warm memory.

Then, a revolting character came to mind. Kaname Kuran. The pureblood vampire king. Zero knew of his 'undying love' for Yuuki. Secretly, he admitted Kaname did do a good job in taking care of her. Unlike him. He could only do so much of something.

That something was nothing.

He had known that he would be the loser between them the very moment their paths crossed. Zero never wanted to be jealous… Hell, he'd never thought he would fall for Yuuki in the first place. But out of what? A brotherly love, the way he loved Ichiru, or a love like what Kaname gave?

Zero never knew, and he'd hardly think he'd get a chance to find out.

The 'end' was near; he could feel it in his blood. Almost like an animal's instinct. He knew when he was going to 'die'. It wouldn't take long. In less than an hour, he wouldn't be human anymore… neither would he be something accepted by vampires.

In any way, he wasn't afraid of death – he felt as if he'd seen it before. The very moment Shizuka bit him; the very time he regained consciousness to see his parents in a bloody heap.

Death wasn't scary. Reality was. By the least, in death, he didn't have to think about anything. To him, it was sleeping without dreaming. You neither think, nor do you move. You just… die.

Zero grabbed the handle of his gun and checked that the bullets were in there. A full round of six was available. He wasn't sure how many he required. The past Level Es disappeared after square-shots in the heart. That usually took about two, at most three, bullets. He ought to be safe.

Leaning back against the tree, he peered through the canopy at the dark skies. It was oddly dark, maybe due to the rainclouds.

Something caused the hair at the back of his neck to stand. It was a vampiric instinct; one of those in response to a higher class within the vicinity. The _highest_ class, especially. Zero got onto his feet quickly, about to retreat with haste.

The last person he needed to see was Kaname. It took ages to shake off Yuuki, to painfully tell her that he was alright, didn't need her blood and just wanted to go for a stroll. He wanted to see her smile before they separated, but failed to. All he got was a worried gaze. Well, it was better than not seeing her at all. But he didn't need to see Kaname at all.

"Kiryuu-kun," the gentle voice of the pureblood sounded.

The hunter couldn't leave in time, but he could still put an act up. He lifted his gun and pointed towards the brunette, his vampiric night vision displaying his surroundings as if it was broad daylight.

Kaname walked up without hesitance, unfazed by the threatening gun. He stopped a short distance away, crossing his arms.

"Yuuki came to me, almost in tears. She said something was not right with you."

"Then why are you out here?"

"I don't have the heart to make her walk out into the freezing cold and rain just to find you, so I offered to look instead." Kaname raked his hair back away from his face.

"You? A heart? What a laugh," Zero almost sneered. His thumb removed the safety. He was sure that he could spare a bullet or two to drive the other vampire away. Or at least get the message into Kaname that he wanted to be alone. "Vampires like you have no heart."

"On the contrary, we do, Kiryuu-kun," Kaname said, and proceeded walking towards the hunter.

Zero was about to pull the trigger to keep the pureblood away, but Kaname appeared before him all of a sudden, placing his hand over the nozzle.

Kaname knew the condition Zero was in. For so many years, an ex-human like him actually remained 'human'. He was pretty impressed. But like anything, everything comes to an end. It was sad; Zero would've made an extraordinary vampire, for an ex-human. He could even be respected by other vampires, if he tried hard enough.

"You aren't too afraid of losing your hand."

"You don't seem to be afraid of dying either," Kaname replied smoothly, finding that he could avert the gun away from him. "Are you that prepared to die?"

"You weren't there when I said my only reason for living was to kill Shizuka, were you?" Zero scoffed in slight amusement, dropping the gun to his side. "Truth be told, I have no reason for existing right now."

Kaname chuckled. "And to think I had the impression that humans were afraid of death."

"Don't speak like you know how we feel, Kuran," Zero snarled. "We are _nothing_ like you."

"I pray tell," the pureblood smiled.

Kaname suddenly pushed Zero against the tree with a hand, effortlessly pinning him there. First of all, Zero was no match against the pureblood's power. Secondly, his strength was slowly slipping away… so was his life.

Zero did manage to nick Kaname by the side of his head, though. The gunshot rang in the sensitive ears of the vampires.

Blood trickled down the side of Kaname's head, starting from where his temple was. It hadn't hurt a lot, feeling like a pin prick. However, Kaname knew the bleeding wouldn't cease that easily.

Not more than a few seconds later, Kaname was staring into mesmerizing crimson eyes.

"You say you're nothing like us… So why does the red in your eye speak of another story?" Kaname mused, feeling the gun press into his chest, over where his heart was.

Zero never answered, simply glaring at Kaname. It was hardly anything of a glare though. Kaname's blood was calling out to him. To reach over and taste the sweet-bitterness blood always gave. Not only the taste, but the emotion as well…

Kaname reached for the hand Zero used to hold the gun. He gripped his wrist. Zero was far slower than usual. 'Death' was catching up with its prey.

Zero felt unusually weak all of a sudden. He didn't even have the strength to pull away from the pureblood. His gun slipped from his hand, clattering to the floor as he had not attached the chain to his waist hoop.

For Kaname, it was starting to get to a point where he felt a slight concern for the hunter. He had never actually watched an ex-human fall to a Level E. It wasn't frightening to see Zero like this… It just wasn't right.

"Zero, do you want to live?" Kaname asked softly.

Red eyes glanced up to meet brown ones. There was no resentment, hate, or anything in which Kaname could tell that it was the usual Zero. With Zero's wrist in his grasp, he could feel the ex-human getting weaker… What was worse, the hand on Zero's chest registered a slowing heartbeat.

"…And be like you? I'd rather not…"

The pureblood gritted his teeth. He knew Zero was a stubborn fool.

But Kaname didn't want Zero to 'die' like this. It was the stupidest way to lose one's humanity. Indeed, the option of literally dying seemed easier, but it would only mean running away, no?

Kaname took Zero's hand and placed it on his own chest. "We aren't different, Zero. My heart beats the same way as yours."

The hunter blinked. He wondered what Kaname was up to. Just moments ago, the pureblood looked as if he wanted to kill him. Why the sudden attempt to convince the ex-human to accept being a vampire? Or was it to squeeze a satisfying answer before his last breath? Well, the pureblood wasn't convincing at all.

"My blood can save you. It is the purest you can get to save your life," Kaname whispered.

Zero's gaze softened, not out of being emotionally touched but… he felt his heart made an irregular beat.

"So you're trying to save me now?"

"It wouldn't be wrong to try save a fellow vampire now, would it?"

Zero's head dropped, and a soft snicker escaped him. The hand on Kaname's chest fisted the pureblood's shirt, and with whatever remaining control and strength he had, pulled Kaname close. Their faces were inches away, and Kaname was surprised to see a smirk on the hunter's face.

"You say we're the same? Yeah, we have hearts… but yours is different, _Kaname_," Zero said softly, bringing them even closer. "Your heart is black."

Kaname winced when Zero tipped his head to pierce his fangs into his neck. The pureblood's hand threaded through the silver hair and fisted, but not pulling too tightly.

Zero was rapidly drinking the blood without remorse. Which was good; Kaname swore he would give some of it to the hunter later.

The brunette tilted his head back, gazing at the dark sky peeking through the leaves of the tree.

"You're more vampire-like than any vampire I've met, Zero Kiryuu… and for that, you ought to know... You possess the blackest heart."


End file.
